


The Hardest Thing is To Say Goodbye

by soapandcrimefan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Deaths, Friendship, Heart to Hearts, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27569632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: Tony is in town visiting Senior and heads to NCIS for a visit and learns of Qasim's death which leads him and Bishop having a heart to heart and him supporting her.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 3





	The Hardest Thing is To Say Goodbye

The Hardest Thing Is To Say Goodbye

Tony was in DC visiting Senior so decided to head into NCIS for a visit and was greeted by Tim.   
"Tony it is great to see you. Where's Tali". Tim hugs his friend and asks him.   
"She is with Senior. Where is everyone". Tony asks him as Tim lets him sit as his old desk.   
"Well Gibbs is in the lab, Torres and Quinn are on a case, Reeves is briefing MI6 and Bishop is in the break room”. Tim told his friend.   
“Right I will go and see her in a second”. Tony tells his friend.   
“Um actually your timing is brilliant for once maybe you will be able to help her”. Tim informs his friend.   
“What do you mean what is happening with the Bish”. Tony asks him.   
“Qasim her fiancé was killed in front of her that’s what is happening with Bishop”. McGee informs his friend of the latest NCIS agency staff member death.   
“Woah hold Qasim as in the translator I didn’t know that he and Bishop were an item let alone engaged”. Tony asks and tells.  
“Well the engagement happened moments before he was shot by Chen”. McGee tells him.   
“Woah that is huge she isn’t taking it well I assume”. Tony informs and questions.   
“No she isn’t”. McGee replies.   
“I will talk to her I know what it is like to lose the person you love”. Tony tells his friend getting a little emotional.   
“That’s what I meant by your timing being great for once”. McGee tells his friend and Tony heads for the breakroom. 

Tony walks in to the breakroom to see Bishop pacing back and forth.   
“No vending machine today then”. Tony says hoping to get her attention.   
“Tony”. Bishop says turning around to face him.   
“Bish it is good to see you”. Tony tells her walking closer.   
“If I had known you were coming. I would off stayed in the squad room with McGee and we could have had old squad room vibes”. Bishop tells him not aware of the fact he knows about her fiancés murder.   
“It’s ok Bishop I know what happened”. Tony tells his friend.   
“McGee tell you huh”. Bishop asks him.   
“Yep he did I’m so sorry Bishop”. Tony replies walking over and giving her a hug.   
“Thank you”. Bishop replies and hugs him tight. 

“Hey, can I ask you something”. Bishop asks her friend as they sit at a table in the breakroom shortly after.   
“Yeah of course”. Tony tells his friend.   
“You can tell me if it is out of line for me to ask but does the grief get any easier, I mean you are the only one who will understand what I am going through like I know Gibbs does but your loss was more recent than his”. Bishop questions and explains to him.   
“No ,it’s not out of line and I get it. As for the grief it gets easier you eventually stop looking for answers are given them, but it never goes away and the hardest thing for me was having to say goodbye”. Tony tells her.   
“Yeah I wish that stage would hurry up I’m so tired like I mean I am not going to stop until I get answers, but it is exhausting”. Bishop informs him.   
“Yeah it is believe me I know it” Tony tells her.  
“Is it wrong of me to not want to say goodbye I mean I did in the hospital and that was hard enough”. Bishop asks him as he had previous experience.   
“No it isn’t wrong like I said before the hardest thing is saying goodbye”. Tony tells his friend and they hug as she breaks down.


End file.
